Rose Tinted Dreams
by Tifa Kinneas
Summary: It's been a week since he was killed, but Tifa has a feeling that their mission to stop Sephiroth wasn't as successful as they thought...is Sephiroth still alive? And if so, what does he want with Tifa? Will be either a Tifa/Vincent fic, or a Tifa/Sephiro


Rose Tinted Dreams by Tifa Kinneas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or the places, machines, etc., etc.  
  
Author's Note: OKAY! I haven't written a fic in quite a while, so please bear with me if I come out with the chapters slowly. I took down my old fic because I read over it and almost cried about how bad it was! For those of you who have read "Forever in my Heart" you know what I mean.anyway, I might be using some ideas from that fic in this one. Depending on what feedback I get and how the story goes, this will eventually either be a Tifa/Vincent fic, or a Tifa/Sephy fic. For those of you who absolutely LOVE Tifa/Cloud, just quit while you're ahead. Okay, so, please R/R! ONLY HELPFUL COMMENTS WANTED! Gomenasai about the long AN, so here's the story! Ja ne!  
  
Prelude: Tifa caught one last eyeful of the Junon celebration fireworks as the Highwind sped away over the ocean before turning around with a sigh. It was all over. The battle had been won, and the comrades known as AVALANCHE had come out the victors. The leader of the group, Cloud Strife, had never explained why he had collapsed after the final battle with Sephiroth's weird, distorted forms, but he had kept assuring them that Sephiroth was indeed deceased. It had been one week since the final battle; the victory parties were all ending, life was calming down for the people of the world, and new plans for a safer form of energy was being thought up at that very moment. Towns were being repaired, and the members of the group were all deciding where they would call their new homes. Tifa however, had given little thought to this, seeing as she was distracted by a strange feeling she had been having all week long. Whenever she was alone, she'd get this strange feeling of being watched.she was also having strange dreams at night.the earliest was of Sephiroth dragging himself from the crater that had become his tomb, keeping himself standing by using his sword for support. The dreams were always of Sephiroth, and she had no idea why she was having them. She couldn't explain the dreams, and Practical Tifa had just passed off the feeling of being watched as her imagination. Well, at least at first.but now she wasn't so sure. During the celebration, Tifa had felt it again.the way her spine tingled and made her shiver slightly. Glancing over her shoulder, she thought she saw a pair of green eyes watching her from the shadows. When she turned to get a closer look, they were gone. An illusion perhaps, caused by guilt? But why should she feel guilty about killing her father's murderer, her hometown's destroyer, her love's tormentor? Sephiroth had been no more than that. True, she had had a slight crush on him when she was younger, but that was before he had come to her town and murdered her family, friends, and neighbors.before he had attacked her.when he was the hero of the Wutain War.A shiver ran down her spine as lightning flashed through the sky, and a rumble of thunder sounded. Rubbing her arms to keep herself warm as rain pelted the deck, she walked carefully across the deck to the cabin door. When she was fifteen feet from her destination, she felt it again.the feeling of being watched.eyes following her every move.Turning, her breath making mist in the cold, rainy air, she saw a figure crouching on the rail across from her. She froze, and another flash of lightning filled the sky, illuminating the figure. Tifa's eyes widened as she took in what she saw in the split second of illumination.long, silver hair.glowing green eyes.She heard the figure chuckle quietly as she lifted a hand to her mouth in shock. Lightning flashed again and the figure was gone. After the shock wore off, Tifa scrambled for the door, stumbling through the darkness to reach the latch, which she threw up quickly and darted inside. Running down the stairs, she charged down the hallway and into the cockpit. Rushing up to Cloud, who happened to be speaking with Barret at the moment about how much work it would take to rebuild North Corel, she grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. He blinked as he took in her wet hair and clothes, pale face, wide eyes and panicked expression. Cloud frowned slightly. "Tif? What is it?" he asked calmly. Still shivering, she began, quickly spilling out the words, "Cloud! My god, he's alive! I saw him! At the top of the deck, he was there! He's alive! How can this be!?" Now beginning to worry, Cloud took a step towards her, looking down into her face. "Who Tifa? Who did you see?" She stared up at him, her hands shaking as they clutched his arm. "Sephiroth!" 


End file.
